Collide
by cha cha dancer
Summary: It was simple, and it was fun. But jealousy had just rode its way to destruction, and there was nothing anyone could do but watch. Gwevin
1. Collide

**Author's note: **Enjoy, no flames please.

**COLLIDE**

She wasn't sure how obviously clear it was that she wanted nothing more than to entwine her small petite frailess hands with his large gruff boyish ones. But she sure as hell knew that she wasn't about to see what would possibly happen if she stuck around any longer.

"I'm ganna go get some water, don't wait up," she informed him; already walking in the opposite direction they were going.

"Um…Okay," he mumbled incoherently.

She sighed in definitely as she pushed her way to the double structured vending machines about three feet ahead of her.

The day was to hot for anybody's good, and the cloudless bright sky above her contributed to that matter. Hundreds of people littered the streets around her talking and shouting rapidly as if they were all in some contest she somehow didn't know about.

Digging her right hand into her pocket, she fished out two crumpled ones and immediately feed them into the large looming machine in front of her. In response it coughed up three shinny quarters and a compensating cold 12 oz. Bottle of fresh spring water.

She quickly snatched up her quarters out of the small slot in the machine and dropped them lazily into her left pocket on her cream colored shorts. She turned around briskly to notify if she could see any sign of Kevin near by, when she completely rammed into the chest of the person now beside her on the warm concrete ground.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry; I didn't even know you were standing there. Oh my- are you ok?" she managed in one breath.

The person beside her rolled over so they were now facing each other. Astronomically captivating intense bright blue eyes stared back at her in awe and amusement.

"I'm fine," he chuckled kindly while helping her up.

He dusted himself off, quickly and turned his attention back on her.

Blond straight hair swept over the near left side of his eye. Gleaming and nobly soaking in every ray of sun beaming onto it. His smile was lopsided, but completely and utterly attractive, and trigged a slight crease below both of his eyes.

He held up a confident stance, but not at all conceited. His dark blue T-shirt hung onto all of his tight muscles, and his white cut off denim pants showed off his well-defined tan.

She couldn't stop starring.

"My name's Chris," he held out his hand.

"Gwen," she stated over the uproar of the buzzing people around them. And voluntarily shacking his hand.

"Nice to, uh…run into you," he smiled at her.

She giggled at his statement.

"Likewise."

The continued to shake hands while staring and smiling at each other, thoughts glazed over and rigid. Not minding the people swarming around them.

"So listen." He let go of her hand and looked sheepishly at the ground. "I was uh…wondering if you've already had lunch yet today uh…because there's this new place that just opened and I've really been wanting to try it out…"

Her smile radiated more than the annoying sun.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"No she wouldn't."

Gwen turned around sharply to find Kevin standing not even two inches behind her.

"Uh, Kevin-."

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Chris asked defensively as he toke a step towards Gwen.

"Her boyfriend," he answered spitefully.

"_What?_" Gwen hissed.

Chris obviously taking Gwen's hint narrowed his eyes and took another step towards her.

"Yeah right buddy, but since you obviously cant handle rejection and I don't wanna start anything today I'm ganna leave it at this," Chris said. All the while taking Gwen's hand and writing his number on the back of it with a ballpoint blue pen he found in his back pocket.

He smirked at her when he finished and brought her close to him so his lips were a mere centimeter away from her face.

"Call me sometime," He whispered tautly in her ear.

She blushed and nodded faintly. Seconds later she felt her right arm give a hard tug as she was being dragged back to Kevin's car.

_Kevin…_

He opened her car door hastily before going to the driver's side and opening his own door with just as much force as Gwen's.

The car ride was silent, except for the muffled squeal of tired outside of them.

He finally stopped the car near a small-bloomed green grove. Vines and bushes infected the lawn like a growing dieses. And the now setting sun cast a romantic flare over the entire field.

"Gwen…"

"What the hell happened back there?" she snapped.

He momentarily looked stunned at her outburst. But quickly covered it up with an equally annoyed expression on his face.

"He purposely ran right into you and…he had his hands all over you!" he defended.

"We were just talking!" she exclaimed angrily.

He snorted.

She opened her mouth in a small silent-astounded cry.

Gwen struggled for words but her mind was cluttered with un-pure thoughts of killing Kevin.

_What the hell is his problem?!_

"…Why do you care anyway?" she asked after a long few minutes of deep breaths and rubbing her temples furiously.

He grunted something incoherent and pushed open his car door roughly and stormed heatedly out of the car.

She quickly followed him.

"Answer me Kevin!"

He didn't turn around or stop walking until they both stepped onto a small white painted bridge in the middle of the clearing overlooking the shimmered blue lake below them.

"Kevin! For god sake turn around! Your acting like a freaking five year old for once in your life could you just-."

She tried, she really did. But as soon as he lounged for her, she just couldn't pry her needy hungry lips away from Kevin's warm soft ones.

He held onto the back of her neck like a lost puppy would a slab of raw meat. He roughly dug his tongue inside her mouth, surprising her immensely. His loose wet tongue danced with her own, exploring every single inch of her satisfying mouth, temptation arose him, and he carefully slid his hands lower and lower until they finally landed on her fragile hips bringing her as close as there bodies would allow them to.

Her hands slowly wound there way through his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly with her fingertips.

He broke apart slowly, leaning his forehead on hers and whispered.

"I care about it because I care about _you_."

His voice sounded scratchy and sincere at the same time. Like he was attempting to hide his nervousness of the situation.

Gwen gazed at him, almost smiling at what she had been waiting to hear for almost six months now.

_Wait…_

She took a step back, but was still close enough so that she could feel Kevin's hot breath quicken on her lips.

"I've been waiting _so_ long for this," she began quietly.

He eyes her cautiously.

"But _six months_ Kevin? What the hell took you this long?"

The mortified confused look on his face made her realize that he expected her to jump into his arms by now.

"I mean, I even _told_ you to ask me out and you never did. We could have died fighting supernatural aliens from another world and you never could even work up the courage to take me out to dinner. You knew I like you! And you just completely ignored my feelings. Then you yell at me because a boy gave me his number and you expect things to fall right into place?" she ranted angrily.

He took a step towards her, eliminating the small space in between them, and placed her cold hands into his warm extended fingers.

_Perfect match._

"Gwen," he started. "I wanted to ask you out more than I wanted to upgrade the silver extended edition micro spinners on my car. But you are just so amazing and perfect that I just knew I would screw up for sure. So I know it took me a while to do it but now I know that I can handle this. I can handle…us," he blushed a brilliant shade of pink.

She crossed her arms.

"Did you just suddenly wake up one morning and decide all of this?" she asked, vacantly showing any sign of believing his story.

"Uh-I…fuck, just…come with me," he tugged on her hand gently signaling her to follow his lead.

They both walked off the Minatare Bridge and through scattered leaves that had fallen on the ground from the large trees that surrounded them.

They were at his car in a matter of minutes.

Kevin glanced at her quickly before carefully circling his car, sneaking in quick glances for any sign of a dent or a scratch on his newly painted green exterior.

She rolled her eyes at his usual antics.

Eyeing her again, he touched the hood of his car but quickly brought back his hand like he was scorned at the touch of his car.

"This is really embarrassing," he mumbled more to himself than her.

He fidgeted with the keys he ad just dug around for in his pocket. Mumbling sentences about bonfires coming to late and how he would never live this down.

She was getting impatient. But he didn't seem to notice.

He just kept on mumbling and hesitating near the tiny silver lock perched onto his trunk. Separating her from what ever was in there that was making Kevin act like this.

She sighed.

"Enough of this."

Gwen gathered a small amount of pink energy in her dainty right hand and threw it forcefully at Kevin's trunk. Making it pop open enthusiastically without a scratch.

She walked over to the exposed items in the now open compartment.

She gasped.

"Oh my god…" she mumbled.

Kevin looked away.

Inside his trunk lay _at least_ a hundred old and new looking books, all on the subject of…love.

She reached in slowly and grabbed a thickly bounded book on the top of the many many piled of hard and paperback books.

_Lover for the mindless, how to capture her heart in the palm of your clueless hand__, by Andrea Thomas _It read.

"Kevin-," she gaped at him.

"I stole most of the books when you and Ben weren't around, I figured that if you read like a maniac and was to damn smart for your own good then I could…well, somewhat do that same thing," he explained.

She still stood rooted in her same spot, shocked and baffled, and holding the proof in her right hand that Kevin Levin had finally fallen in love with her.

She couldn't believe it.

"Kevin…" she tried to find the right words to contemplate her feelings in a dazzling and witty sentence. But as she glanced down at the book in the crook of her arm and the handsome boy in front of her, starring at her with the most intense look she had ever seen him wear, only one thought came to mind.

"I love you."

And in half a second she was gracefully picked up off the lush grass covered ground and into a pair of strong steady arms.

She wrapped her skinny legs around his waist, and her arms tangled there way around his thick neck.

She kissed him. Pressing her whole body against him.

His hands latched onto her hips, kissing her back with just as much force and intensity as he could without physically hurting her.

Breaking apart only for air he smiled genuinely at her before attacking her slender long neck, leaving bright purple marks in his lips wake. She tilted her head back, enjoying the tingles that went up and down her spine. Grasping tightly onto his black cotton T-shirt she swooped her head down and captured his swollen lips again- A moan escaped his raw conplected mouth when she grinded her hips hard into his, making him shiver with lust.

Gwen reluctantly pulled her lips away from Kevin's, gasping for air.

She laid her head calmly in the crook of his neck breathing in his cleanly striking aftershave. He nibbled on her earlobe earning a few breathless giggles from her in response.

She closed her eyes wearily on his shoulder.

"So…what happens now?" she asked him curiously.

He lifted his head out of her soothing hair and stared her straight in the eye. Magnifying the spurting spark growing more and more figurative with every passing glance.

He smirked mysteriously at her. Making her narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"I have an idea," he countered.

And before she could utter back her response, he ran with her still in his arms to the very same bridge they were on mere minutes ago. He stopped at a sudden halt catching her off guard, and lowered his solemn face near hers.

"Tell me how it is," he whispered, and threw her into the crystal like blue lake underneath the bridge.

Wide eyes shot horrendously back at him in pure confusion, but at the very last instant where the water was a mere inch from her back she blast a very large amount light pink energy around Kevin's muscular frame and dragged him in after her.

Hundreds of small monarch bubbles fluttered around her, as Kevin swam close enough to wrap his arms around her never-ever-have-to-even-think-about-a-diet-slim waist and pulled them both to the surface of the lake.

She made a small gasp for air as soon as their heads lifted out of the reapply-unsettled water.

"I highly doubt that _that_ was in your books," she accused lightly.

He smirked at her and pulled her into a soft yielding kiss that only lasted several seconds before Kevin pulled away slowly. Still leering near her full pink lips.

"I needed to make sure you got that number off your hand," he teased.

Gwen laughed and leaned into his bulky embrace, pressing her mouth against his forcefully, wrapping her fit arms around his neck. Making his long hard torso flatten against her chest.

She pulled away.

"And what does your books say to do now?" she giggled.

"We'll get to that after this," he grinned at her coolly, then captured her lips in his once again.


	2. Room number 185

**Author's note:** Yes, I have decided to continue this story, so I hope you enjoy it.

No flames please.

And I do not own any Ben 10 characters except Chris.

**Collide**

The sappy chilly water dripped continuously from the ends of her tangled long hair. Landing in soft puddles on the ground below her.

The damp ground shattered small water molecules back at her in response.

Her size 6 feet padded rhythmically on the gravel as she neared her destination.

Her long petite fingers circled around the black automobiles handle, thrusting it open with as much force needed.

Warm heat swept around her teetering lips and pinked nose; enchanting a small thankful smile to purse on her nude lips towards the portentous heat giver. As for Kevin had gotten there mere minutes before she had.

He smirked back.

Quickly, she climbed into the well-managed car. Ringing out her hair outside of the open door.

_Of course it had to rain as soon as we dried of from the lake,_ she thought bitterly to herself.

The car seat molded its leather interior into her arched back.

Kevin turned on the seat warmers.

A soft blissful sigh escaped her lips.

"Where to?" Kevin asked her as he swiftly turned the embracive silver key into the ignition.

Gwen shut her door.

"Your place, it's much closer," she answered.

The forest green car lolled into life. Gwen tugged on the cotton fiber seat belt, making it fold across her warming body snuggly.

It clicked closed.

He let the corner of his mouth work up into a lopsided grin, glancing in her direction he commented with an amused tone:

"You are the only one I know that still wears a seat belt."

She made a face at his recently washed windows.

"With your reckless driving, I'm very surprised to hear that."

He laughed lightly, making a somber left turn in vise.

They arrived in less than fifteen minutes.

* * *

The dark rooted apartment doors leered over their damp bodies. Casting a solemn darkness as they reached room 185.

Kevin slipped a large gold rusted key into the secure lock molded into his front door.

It clicked open.

Kevin Levin was not one to own anything more the essentials (and possibly a fly swatter when Ben was getting on his nerves.) And thus being the case, Kevin had great success moving from one place to another over time without any sort of complication.

Which pleased him immensely.

But after living in the same place for almost a year now, Gwen would have expected a lot more mess than what she had just walked into.

The exceptionally large living room was decorated in plush white carpet that wound comfortably around the vanity, then ended abruptly at the entrance of the kitchen, which instead was tiled with a square hard shelled floor.

A long L shape couch wove around an oval glass coffee table that sparkled and glittered as the vaguely there sun descended through the un-covered windows.

A medium sized television set was set in front of the coffee table, bathing in all its envois glory.

She had to force her mouth to not drop to the floor in pure utter astonishment.

But he seemed to notice her eyes widen immensely instead.

"I sell a lot of alien tech." He sought to explain.

She just barley nodded.

"Lets get you in some dry clothes," he held out his hand for her.

She graciously slipped her fingers into his open exposed palm, pulling herself closer to his muscular build.

* * *

"You're worrying for nothing Jenny."

"My baby is out there somewhere fighting aliens from a different world. I do not call that nothing Doug."

Doug adjusted his glasses.

"Gwen is a responsible kid, you know that Jenny. Sometimes Gwen will be gone for days at a time, and yet she still worries about making it home for dinner. It's all right to be a little worried about the whole situation but what Gwen needs the most is our support."

The aging 40-year-old woman sighed in defeat; she dropped her self onto the couch behind her, sagging with gravity.

"What about that Kevin boy she's always with? You see the way she gets when she talks about him," she had not yet giving up the war quit yet.

"Kevin will take very good care of her, even if he does hold a certain bad boy physique he would defiantly rather protect her than harm her…You know that too Jenny."

She blew a piece of faded orange hair out of the way of her gazing vision.

_She had lost the war. _

"I'm just worried about her."

The man sighed and drifted over to his wife, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"Gwen will be fine."

She smiled, triggering several diagonal creases to appear on the outer corners of her green pupils.

"I know."

* * *

She came back from the bathroom in a well-fitted white sweatshirt that was way to small for Kevin to wear, and a pair of light blue plaid boxers.

The sleeves of the sweatshirt extended at least four inches out from her hands. She swung the loose material around her lubricated fingers.

A habit that Kevin had enjoyed amusing over for the last six months.

Kevin stood in front of her wearing an un-readable expression that not even Gwen could recite.

_I have to push her into a lake more often_, he thought with a delicate grin.

"You look cute Gwen."

She grinned up at his shirtless form, taking her time walking towards him.

"Why thank you," she grabbed his waist and shifted her weight to the balls of her feet as she tip toed to his lips.

Soft lips folded over his closed mouth briefly, wheeling backwards as an attempt to leave it at just that.

He grabbed the back of her head before she could even get three centimeters away from him. He crashed his lips into hers, scrunching her damp hair beneath his fingertips in the process; he opened his mouth a little, showing her what he wanted.

She glided her tongue right in.

She spelt her full name in his mouth, extending her tongue for the period at the end, and dragging in backwards slowly.

Because Gwen Tenneson was _always_ punctual, and this case was no exception.

She had riveted Kevin completely.

She slid her hands up along his smooth torso, fingering a weary scar to the clear right of his stomach, near his waist.

He broke contact for a quick breath.

She snuck a quick peek at the clock beside his well-made blue covered bed.

_9:10_ it read.

Her feet ached, and she could feel the blood sifting away from her already white toes.

The back of her neck stung and cramped with all the weight of her head sitting on it from titling her head so far back.

Kevin was aggressive tonight.

She sighed into his lips.

"Catch me," she murmured into his mouth, while her tongue darted back into her own mouth.

He didn't have time for questions, as she leaped onto him. Wrapping her legs around his waist while her stealthy arms slithered around his neck, pressing her body into him full force.

Kevin quickly put a securing arm around her hourglass figure, while the other dropped onto the bed behind him to catch his balance.

But instead of bringing the weight of both of them back up to a standing position, he let himself drop onto his quilted covers, pulling Gwen on top of him.

She spread her dainty legs over the top of his lower abdomen and her forearms positioned themselves on either side of his head, deepening the kiss immensely.

She slid up farther into his body, like a frog hopping upward in very slow motion.

Kevin massaged the back of her head, leaving trails of Goosebumps all the way down to her ear lobs.

Feeling neglected of not being the one in charge for once in his stubborn life he wrapped his left leg around her right. Swiftly moving his body in a somewhat uppercut movement and landed on top of her, putting his body weight into his hands, as he didn't want to crush her succumbing body.

His lips placed soft kisses on her porcelain neck, tracing the marks he had left earlier that day.

He could feel the way her body moved underneath him.

How her chest became tighter as she held in the spur of soft giggles from all the ticklish spots Kevin was touching with his lips.

How her back arched and how her legs wound around his own, tangling them together.

How her soft lazy eyelashes swept across the flexed side of his jawbone every few seconds.

How her toes curled up in his bed sheets whenever he touched a sensitive spot.

How she would sigh softly now and then when he found a new spot on her neck he hadn't kissed.

"Kevin," she mumbled into his hair.

That about set him loose.

"I have to tell you something."

He stopped completely.

_Was she sick?_

_Did she have HIV?_

_Did she not love him anymore?_

_Did he do something wrong?_

_Did he go to far somehow?_

_Did he smell?_

_Was she uncomfortable in any way?_

_Did she-_

She held up her ring finger.

For the second time in his life, he panicked.

His eyes went wide.

And he could _hear_ his heart beating so quickly it hurt.

"Wh-your MARRIED?"

She seemed flabbergasted for a moment, retreating her hand as quickly as it came hiding her ring beneath her right hand, but just a moment before she started to giggle at his vexed expression.

"Oh my, no. This is a purity ring Kevin. I cant…I cant do it till I'm married."

He visibly relaxed which in turn made her a little less nervous about the reaction he was going to give her, and still mildly terrified at what he was going to say.

_Is he going to leave?_

_Is he going to tell me to leave?_

_Is he not going to love me anymore?_

_Is he going to get mad?_

_Is he going to just keep staring at me like that or what?_

But to her great surprise, Kevin's glance softened to a dialing amount.

He bowed his head downward slowly and kissed her on the lips, there lips smacked against each other softly.

"I'm glad to know you haven't been with any other man," he smirked into her lips.

She felt like crying or doing something illegal with him just to make him happy.

Every other boy she had went out with always shuddered at the thought of having to marry her to actually get with her.

And had all dumped her a week or so prier to telling them.

But Kevin Levin, the biggest bad ass in town, the rebel, the sarcastic stubborn mule that every other girl in town wanted.

How in the world had she gotten so lucky?

* * *

**Author's note**: Don't worry there actually is a plot to this story but I wanted to add a bit more cuteness before I cut into all the drama. Review please!


	3. Bittersweet

**Collide **

The small but visible gab between reality and fiction had just sunk right in.

And that feeling wasn't going anywhere.

She touched the golden bristled pages so lightly she wasn't sure if her fingers made any real contact at all.

Her apple green orbs gazed around the dusty room, feeding her brain all of the necessary information she would most likely need for later.

Two small windows opposite of where she was standing let in thick rays of sunlight, it beamed through all the dust particles that drifted in the air. Making it seem like the room held a frosty new snow instead of a warm sunrise beginning to peak into the awakening city.

The lengthy wall she was facing supported a tall rusty bookcase containing hundreds of ancient but well kept looking books, differing tremendously in size, color, and thickness.

The room wasn't very wide, only extremely long, like an oversized hallway.

She sat tiredly into a green chair next to the bookcase.

Kevin wouldn't like that she was in here.

But she simply looked around the room, and felt a wave of sereneness corrupt her senses.

Pictures of her and Kevin were strewn all over the floor, like someone had been reminiscing before she had come here the day before.

A silver picture frame was placed in the far left corner of the bookcase, the only slot where books weren't pilling all over each other.

The picture was taken at least two months ago, outside of Benny's Pizza Chain.

The trio was at a small round table outside of the restaurant, Ben was holding up the camera making sure everyone was in the shot.

He held a toothy smile on his excited clear face, Kevin sat slouched back leaning against the thick white pillar behind him, glaring at the camera with a mouth full of vegetable pizza. Gwen, almost totally unaware of the camera being shoved in front of all there faces until the last second. Held a small closed lips smile on her cherry mouth, and slightly pushed her head up from leaning on her hand to looking at the camera with her right pointer finger still touching her face.

She couldn't leave, not just yet.

When she came into the room she felt like everything that had happened between her and Kevin just yesterday could be as real as she felt right now.

She smiled tiredly while picking up the picture frame and holding closer to her face, memorizing every fine detail about that day.

The door behind her opened without any warning at all.

She turned around.

His face was contorted with confusion and absolute shock, and his mouth dropped open in a perfect 'O' while his eyes bulged almost all the way out of their sockets.

"Wh…. what are you doing in here?" he seemed more flabbergasted then she had thought he would be.

She shrugged calmly, replacing the picture where it had been minutes ago.

"I wanted to see what was in here."

He closed his mouth, and stood a little straighter. Trying his best to look like he had everything under control from the beginning.

"I labeled it 'secret room' for a reason you know," he hissed while striding up closer to her, making sure his chest was grazing the top of hers.

"Which I don't get what so ever, that's like holding up a sign that says Gwen. Enter. Now," she smirked up at him.

He frowned.

"How did you even get in? I hade a security lock put on there and everything."

She giggled moderately while lacing her arms around his neck.

His hands perched themselves on her waist in response.

"Kevin rules isn't really a mind bender sweetie," she smiled while rocking them back and forth slightly.

He chuckled.

"Why do you have a secret room anyway? It's pretty in here you shouldn't hide it," Gwen asked him.

He leaned forward, touching their noses together softly.

"It was my grandfathers study when he lived here a long time ago. He was the only one in my family that was nice to me; he gave me everything my parents couldn't. So when he gave me his home in the will after he passes away I wanted to keep this room locked up because it reminded me to much of him, and I hate to dwell on things for too long," he explained.

She sunk into his hold, placing her smooth lips on his neck, sending him butterfly pecks every other second.

"Oh," she muttered.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast," she took his hand and led him away from the room that seemed to be hurting him, even now.

* * *

"Toast?"

"Wh-no, I said…come over here."

He paused.

"You want me to come over for toast at Kevin's apartment? Well okay Gwen but if Kevin yells at me for taking too much peanut butter this time I'm out of there."

"What? Oh No I wasn't talking to you, I meant I'm at Kevin's apartment that's why I'm not home."

"Oh…Why are you at Kevin's apartment…with him?"

"Uh…uh that's a really long story Ben I'll tell you all about it when I get home though."

She hung up the white cordless pone quickly before her cousin could voice the thought that they both knew was on his mind.

And she knew she had to get home, but everything with her and Kevin felt so real right now that she had a hard time putting it into such a revolting pause.

"Gwen," Kevin called from the dinning table.

Said person poked her head out of the kitchen door and stared directly at the owner of the voice that had summoned her.

"Kevin."

"Were going to the park today."

Her face creased the slightest in the warmest smile she had given him all day.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Ben placed a colored blue daisy on top of the thick bold tree stump in the middle of the grassy area.

He looked up at the tree connected to it.

_Max + Verdona_ it read.

He let a small-infelt sob escape his troubled lips.

"I miss you grandpa Max…I miss you so much," he let one more tear run down his cheeks before wiping the wetness completely from his face.

He breathed in deeply, nearly shaking inside.

"I'm loosing her grandpa, Gwen has Kevin now. I feel like…I feel like I didn't do things right somehow. I fell like I should be taking care of Gwen just the way you did with her. I want her to be happy, to move on from all this alien drama once it's all over. To have her life back, but I still fell the urge to care for her and to hold her when she's crying like I always did before Kevin showed up."

He paused, tilting his head towards the achingly sunny sky.

"I just hope that Kevin can take good care of her, she's only ever thought of others and Kevin's only ever thought of himself…. I whish you were here, so we could do this together, save the world, save Gwen from boys…"

He chuckled.

"Goodbye grandpa Max."

And then he was gone.

* * *

The swing set blew causally against the long metal poles supporting it.

The freshly mowed vibrantly colored green grass stew silently against the light breeze.

And the bustling city people socialized loudly with each other at the bottom of the curvy path that led to the Bellwood national park.

Without question they made a beeline toward the stranded swing set on the far side of the blooming park.

"This has got to be one of the most romantic things you have ever done," Gwen commented while Kevin gently pushed her on the swings.

"I thought reading all those damn books was the most romantic thing I've ever done," he replied back with a grin.

"Well this comes in a close second."

He chuckled, reaching out for the black swing as it came toward his direction. He caught it, holding it completely still as he reached around towards the front of it and pressed his lips tenderly against Gwen's.

She grinned playfully against his mouth, angling her chin upwards, pursing her lips into his even more.

"You want some ice cream?" he whispered in her ear after several long seconds of slyly tasting each other's persistent lips.

She just nodded her head, too busy to speak as she whiffed in his alluring scent.

He smirked at her, giving her a quick peck before walking down the dusty trail to the weave of civilities with his hands stiffly in his pockets.

"Gwen."

She turned around.

Her mouth hung loosely enough for the person before her to smirk pictorially and reach over, using his pointer finger to close her gapping mouth.

"Chris," she finally replied softly.

* * *

Kevin Levin stood calmly in line.

Looking for some sort of distraction to occupy him as he wearingly edged forward every other moment barley scraping towards the front of the line.

_Fucking shit heads,_ he cursed every person in the line that had gotten there before he had.

He glared lastingly at the group of teenage girls towards the front of the line that kept on turning around to stare and wink at him and giggling annoyingly with each other whispering and pointing between their staggered laughs.

He scoffed and looked away, shuttering as of them made a bitter sort of dieing noise, which he assumed was another obnoxious loud laugh to attempt to get his attention back on them.

But he hardly even heard.

He had found his distraction.

A little girl with very fine blond hair and a large bright red helmet on top of her head pedaled her plastic bicycle toward him. Directly staring right at him, smiling so big he was sure her face would crack under pressure.

But she wobbly kept her slow pace as she neared him, that big smile still painted on her thin red lips.

She giggled something to Kevin, as she was close enough to touch the tip of his shoes, it was a much cuter sound then those girls were making before.

"Heyy," he soothed as he bent down to flick the tip of her nose.

She laughed and clapped her hands in response.

He looked over the top of her helmet to see a blond haired woman watching the scene intently, a smile weaving its way to her face.

"Elizabeth!" The woman called out happily.

_The mother._

The child twisted her body around towards her mother, waving enthusiastically.

Kevin slowly rose to his feet, knees cracking in all.

_I'm getting old. _

He picked the plastic bicycle up and turned it around so it was facing the older woman.

"Whoaaaaa!" Elizabeth giggled.

He grinned, and gave her a little push as she plopped her feet right back on her miniature black pedals and started focusing on her new adventure.

The idea of a family had just presented itself to Kevin's thoughts.

Extremely new and shiny, taken right out of its package.

And the more he thought this new ideal future, the more it had sunk in.

* * *

_What are you doing here?_ She wanted to ask, but this was a park, everyone had the right to come here.

"I didn't expect to run into you here," he broke the thick musk of silence that had penetrated through Gwen's happy atmosphere.

"You never called me back," a confused look ran over his handsome features.

She grimaced; Gwen hated making people feel bad.

"Oh I'm sorry Chris but I'm kind of…in a relationship now."

An angry expression flickered across his face, but was gone just as fast at it had come.

"With that…Kevin guy you were with?" he asked.

She just nodded her head slowly.

But to her surprise he sighed deeply and took a few steps closer to her then he already was.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up Gwen," he growled at her.

She stepped backwards in astonishment.

This was not the guy she had just met the other day.

"Dump him."

She narrowed his eyes down into angry slits, directing her immediate mood change directly to Chris.

"And why would I do that?" she questioned angrily.

But this unfortunately only made his smirk widen.

"Because I'm Chris Morningstar and I can make your life a living hell."

He anger faltered for a moment.

_Morningstar?_

"I didn't know Mike had a brother," she tried to remain calm.

He sneered.

"He doesn't mention me, I was a _mistake_," he emphasized. "But this isn't about _me_ Gwen, this is about _you_."

Gwen hardened her look.

"I'm not breaking up with Kevin Chris."

He didn't flinch.

"Are you sure about that answer?"

"Did I stutter?"

In a fraction of a second he grabbed the base of her neck, lifting her off the ground.

But instead of tightening his grip to choke her he let his hand brighten to a bright golden color and merely just held his hand there.

Gwen on the other hand felt herself draining, felt her energy drop. Felt like she was loosing herself right before her eyes.

He dropped her.

She felt…tired.

"Every 7th day of the week I will drain a fraction of your energy just as I did today. I will continue doing this until you finally decide to break it off with Kevin. But since you are an _energy_ being in about…say… three months time if you stay with Kevin, you will surely die a very painful death Gwen Tennyson."

And just like that, Gwen's life had taken a drastic turn that she had no idea how to put back on track.

* * *


End file.
